1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a refractive-index lens film capable of improving uniformity of image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancement in the information-oriented society, a need has arisen for flat panel display (“FPD”) devices that have excellent characteristics, such as slimness, light weight, low power consumption. Among various types of FPD devices, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device is a self-emission-type display device that displays an image using an OLED that may emit light. By virtue of its excellent characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, and the like, the OLED display devices are garnering attention.
In general, the OLED includes an anode electrode and a cathode electrode opposing each other, and an organic layer interposed therebetween. In addition, the organic layer includes an organic light emitting layer. Holes provided from the anode electrode and electrons provided from the cathode electrode combine with each other to form an exciton in the organic light emitting layer. The OLED emits light by energy generated when the exciton falls to the ground state.
It is to be understood that this background section is intended to provide a useful background for understanding the technology, and as such, may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of the subject matter disclosed herein.